Ghosting
by Red-River-Prince
Summary: No such thing as killing an anarchist without getting his soul to stick around you for the rest of your life.
1. Chapter 1

'IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, I SWEAR!' I shouted, looking up at my housemates and then back at the corpse.

'Oh man, heavy, so heavy. Vyvyan killed him!' Neil panicked, and Michael, well, Michael just tried his best to stay cool so he didn't say a thing.

'NO, I TOLD YOU, IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! HE… HE JUST RAN INTO MY KNIFE WHILE WE WERE FIGHTING!' It was all true, but of course they didn't believe me – though they told me they wouldn't call the police.

That was a month ago. A freakin' month since that prick had gone, gone forever, dead, six feet under the ground. Just the moment I'd been waiting for. I should be happy, shouldn't I? WELL I'M FUCKIN' NOT. It's not like I miss him or anything… No, it's just really weird not hearing him talking shit all day in that girly voice he had. I was so used to it, and I swear I can still hear it sometimes.

'Ooh, that's very great, Vyvyan. Suffering over my death? How nice of you… after stabbing me in the belly with that huge knife .You deserve this! No, you shall suffer much more, hah!'

I heard this from behind me, and this time it was just so lively that I had to turn around to see if…  
'WHAT KIND OF HELLISH JOKE IS THIS?' I couldn't believe my eyes. What I saw was actually him, or… well, some kind of weird astral projection form of him. Neil would probably know much more about it than me. It looked just like the stupid dead anarchist. Almost a perfect copy, though he seemed to be a bit more see-through, and also, he was kinda floating instead of just standing there.  
'So you finally see me? Good God, I was starting to think you were too dumb for that. Now, what are you staring at, huh?'  
'WELL, I COULD ASK THE SAME THING OF YOU, POOF! HOW THE HELL DID YOU COME BACK? YOU SHOULD BE DEAD, SHOULD BE UNDER THE GROUND. GO… GO BACK THERE AND LEAVE ME!'

He was seriously starting to freak me out. I got up and ran towards him, but I just went through him. I hoped that didn't mean anything sexual in the ghost world. I kept running until I hit the wall and blacked out.  
I woke up an hour later with Neil leaning in my face, calling my name.  
'Hey, Vyvyan, are you all right? You look so pale, like you've seen a ghost.'  
'Uh… say, Neil, do they exist?'  
'What? Oh, yeah. Ghosts, man, yeah, they do… It's so heavy, you can't rest, even when you've died… So heavy…'

I wasn't even paying attention to what the hippie was saying, I was just thinking about Rick. He probably had a lot left to do in his life, but since I'd killed him, he couldn't finish them. That's why he's here… Well, that or he just wanted to annoy me, even in death. Neil kept talking about some cosmic shit and then left me all alone. I got up and lay down on my bed, just staring at the ceiling.  
'So, what are you up to now? You'll just stare at the ceiling? Have a wank? What?'  
'OH, FUCKING GO AWAY. I DON'T EVEN BELIVE IN YOUR EXISTENCE, JUST LEAVE ME!' I shouted once again, then felt a cold breeze on my face. He was so close to me, could I almost feel his breath, like if he still had one…  
'No, Vyvyan. You won't ever get rid of me now, you've done this to yourself, so stop whining about it. You know, I didn't wanted to cause any trouble, anyway… and you just… you stabbed me! What will the people say now? The people's poet is gone! He's all gone, who will guide them now?'

I grabbed my pillow and pressed it to my face so I didn't have to listen to him, but he kept crying about it…  
'I had so many things to do, yet look at me now! I'm barely even myself… I can't do anything I'M FUCKING STUCK HERE AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU, VYVYAN BASTERD! IT'S YOUR FAULT!'

The next thing I knew was that something hit me in the face. It was some old dusty book. When I sat up on the bed, I saw him sitting on the edge of it, sobbing quietly in a girly voice.  
'Look… Richard, I'm—' I took a deep breath '–I'm very sorry for what happened, I didn't mean to do that, it was an accident, really. I feel sorry, okay? Now… can you just leave me, please?'  
'NO. I TOLD YOU, I'M STUCK HERE WITH YOU FOREVER.'

Forever, huh? Well…it was going to be a damn long journey, then.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note : Yayy another chapter!I've come so far haha ,once again thanks to Paul for editing and thanks for Kirby for helping me with Neil!

* * *

'Wait… Did you just call me Richard? LIKE, SERIOUSLY, DID YOU?'  
'I'M TRYING MY BEST TO APOLOGISE FOR WHAT I DID AND THE ONLY THING YOU CARE ABOUT IS THAT I CALLED YOU RICHARD? YOU'RE STILL AN IDIOT, EVEN IN DEATH!' I kept shouting at him, then I just shut up quickly as I heard my door open. It was the hippie.

'Heeey, Vyvyan. I just wanted to make sure you're all right, okay? Life is heavy, maaan.' He sat down beside me and handed me a cup of tea.  
'Uhm… thank you, Neil,' I sighed. 'Well, you're good with spiritual stuff, right?'  
I just looked up at him. He seemed slightly excited for someone to finally be interested in his knowledge of these things.  
'Oh yeah man, I know loads of stuff. Being a ghost is super heavy. Like, really negative, man. You're stuck in a realm you're not supposed to be in, like, maybe forever, man.' He kept talking about it for, like, forever, and it actually seemed pretty interesting, but it didn't really help the fact that this poofy idiot was basically right in my neck.

'Are you really gonna keep listening to his stupidity about spirits and supernatural shit? You must be joking, Vyvyan! Is this really you at all? If it was, you'd have kicked his hippie ass out of your room. Seriously!'  
I tried not paying attention to Rick, but at one point I lost it and couldn't stand it anymore.  
'OH, FOR GOD'S SAKE, WILL YOU PISS OFF ALREADY?'  
'Well, Vyvyan. You know you could've just told me I'm bothering you in the first place, that's not very nice, you know. Telling you stories and you're like this... So heavy, man...'  
'Wait, Neil, I didn't say that to...'  
But by the time I finished, he was already gone.

I angrily looked at Rick, sighed and turned away.  
'Look what you did! Now he'll think I'm a rude asshole! Seriously, why couldn't you just stay away for a bit, you bastard. Go back to your goddamn grave, anyway, and just leave me alone!'  
'He'll think you're a rude asshole? BUT YOU'VE BEEN ONE ALL YOUR LIFE, IT'S NOT REALLY A SURPRISE.'  
'RIGHT, SAYS THE ONE WHO'S STILL A BIG FUCKING POOF, EVEN IN HIS FUCKING AFTERLIFE. I TOLD YOU, LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY.'  
'VERY WELL, VYVYAN. WHY DO YOU THINK I'M HERE? YOU CAN BET IT'S NOT BECAUSE AFTERLIFE WAS SO BOOOORING.'  
And that's when I just couldn't bear it anymore. I picked up a book and started throwing it and other objects I could find towards him.  
'HAH, MISSED ME, YOU BASTARD!' he laughed. I kept throwing things at him. He kept bugging me.  
'WELL, YOU KNOW, AT LEAST I DIDN'T DIE A VIRGIN!'

All of sudden, he shut up. He just looked all… broken. That was when I realised what I had actually said, how it must have hurt him. And the fact that he did die a virgin was my fault, anyway. All my fault. Finally, he spoke to me again. Spoke, well, shouted and cried out.  
'IT'S NOT LIKE I WANTED TO DIE A VIRGIN! IT'S NOT LIKE I WANTED TO DIE AT ALL, YOU BASTARD. NO, IN FACT, I WASN'T PLANNING TO DIE FOR QUITE A WHILE, BUT THEN YOU CAME ALONG WITH YOUR BLOODY KNIFE, STABBED ME, AND PUT ME OUT FOREVER. AND I'M PROBABLY ALSO STUCK HERE WITH YOU FOREVER, BECAUSE I HAD SO MANY THINGS LEFT TO DO! THANK YOU, VYVYAN. THANK YOU VERY, VERY MUCH. GOODBYE FOREVER, I HOPE YOU DIE HORRIBLY!'  
And with that, he just disappeared for a while and left me feeling like shit... Which I may have deserved.


	3. Chapter 3

'WAIT, RICK, I DIDN'T MEAN THAT!' I shouted, but I still couldn't see him anywhere. I decided to go to sleep instead of worrying about it all.

I woke up in the middle of the night, sweating and trying to catch my breath. I dreamt that it had happened all over again – my knife poking through his shirt, his skin… then going right into his muscles. The way he looked right into my eyes in that last moment, the pain and fear on his face. I really didn't want to see it all over again, and the fact that he had disappeared didn't really help either.

'Rick… are you here? I'm sure you're around here. Get back here, you bloody prick. I'm... I'm sorry, all right?' Sorry was always the hardest thing to say, but it was really useful. Slowly, a floating figure emerged from the dark. I knew it was him, I could have sworn he didn't go too far away.

'What do you want, Vyvyan? Have you not had enough of making me feel even worse about my death?' He was still terribly upset – no wonder, though – and his voice sounded wobbly like he had just been crying.

'I'm… uh... s-sorry, and I just wanted to make it up to you.'

'You want to make up for MY DEATH? OR WHAT?'

'No... Not your death, just… you know… I thought I'd take you somewhere.' He looked quite excited, but at the same time still really sad. I got dressed and made my way down to my loyal Ford Anglia and got Rick to come with me. He sat next to me, arms crossed and looking out of the window.

'Rick, I'm seriously sorry for what I did… and what I said.' I sighed and started to drive.

'I know you didn't do it on purpose, Vyvyan. I'm just… I can't deal with it, all right? I didn't want to die. I wanted to be A HERO first! The People's Poet! Everyone would know the People's Poet, the kids would want me to be their idol.'

I smiled a bit, but at the same moment, this was just so terribly sad. I parked my car next to the park and told Rick to wait for me right here before climbing over the wire fence. A few minutes later, I returned with quite a lot of scratches and a wonky red rose.

'Did you really make me wait so you could get that poofy flower? Are you taking me with you to a date? Who is that for, anyways? Vyvyaaaan… I asked you something, why don't you answer me, huh?'

'OH, WILL YOU SHUT UP, PLEASE. YOU'LL SEE WHY I GOT IT, NOW JUST SHUT YOUR MOUTH AND FOLLOW ME, ALL RIGHT?'

Surprisingly, he did shut up after this, and didn't get upset this time. I lit a cigarette and made my way up the road to where a church was, but more importantly, where the graveyard was. The sun was just rising and it made the scenery surprisingly calming.

'Vyv... Where are we? Where did you take me?'

I didn't answer. There wasn't really a point in answering, he'd see soon enough. I stepped onto the narrow little road that took you too the graves and slowly walked up the little hill that was there. Right at the top there was a tree, and underneath the tree there was the stone I was looking for. Rick was still following me, without asking any more questions. He probably already knew what was going on.

_Here lies Rick Pratt, the People's Poet  
He was a good kid, a great friend_

_But, sadly, he's dead._

He read it out loud and seemed to be quite surprised by it.

'Is this… Vyvyan… This is my grave? I'm under all this disgusting dirt that's here?' His voice trembled and he almost broke down crying.

'Yeah, nice stone though, isn't it?' I asked as I placed the almost dead flower right in front of the stone. 

'Mh… Yes, it's nice. Who wrote the epitaph?'

I looked up at him and smiled.

''Twas me. I got the whole thing done.' 

'Well, thank you Vyv. It's… really nice, after all. Kind of… calming to see it. Thanks.'

We stayed for a while. No more words, just enjoying the sunlight and the wind and the sound of the birds. After an hour or two, we decided to move on from there. I didn't feel like going home, so we spent the whole day wandering around and ended up back in the park by night time.

It was nice, the sky was clear and the grass under our backs was really soft. We were looking at the sky together and trust me, it's been really long since I was this happy. If I've ever been this happy at all. Everything was so calm and nice around us, no other people to bother us, and Rick seemed really happy, too. He was smiling at me, but this smile was something new to me. I mean of course I've seen him smiling and giggling a few times, but this was something else. I felt a sudden urge to hold his hand, so I reached for it and, with a quiet thump, my hand landed right next to me on the grass.

I felt a cold shiver going through my body. I realised I couldn't hold his hand, and I probably won't ever be able to do that. He's just a soul. I won't be able to ever touch him again, I won't be able to hug him or kiss him... Wait, what am I even thinking about? It's Rick, why would I even want to do such things to him. I hate him, don't I? Maybe I don't hate him so much after all. No, maybe I even like him. Oh, God, I think I might love him. That's why I always pick on him – Wait, am I blushing? I really hope not, and I really hope he doesn't see it, if I do.

'Vyvyan? Are you all right? You seem to be a bit... scared?'

I turned to Rick and tried to act normal. 

'Uhm, yeah, completely fine, matey. My mind just... wandered off a bit, you know?'

He giggled at me and then went back to gazing at the sky. What the hell should I do now? What if he doesn't feel the same about me? WHAT IF HE DOES FEEL THE SAME? I have to ask... No, I can't do that. Instead, I just looked away and tried to look normal.

'You know, Vyvyan, this is not that bad at all.'

'What are you talking about?'

'You know, being dead or a ghost or whatever the hell I am. I'm getting used to it, I think, and it's actually not that bad.' 

'Oh, isn't it? I mean, if you're okay with it, that's great, I guess.' I really didn't know how to feel about it, though part of me was really happy that he was still here, in spirit at least. As long as he's okay with being here, I'm happy.

'There are some things I'll miss, though. Like... you know, it's weird that I can't punch you anymore.' He chuckled. 'And it's even weirder that Michael and Neil can't see me… And it's such a shame that I'll never be able to get it on with a nice bird with glorious jugs, ah… And I... didn't even get my first kiss. I mean, not like anyone would ever have wanted to kiss me. No one would.' He was still smiling, but I could see the sadness behind it.

'I would've,' I whispered quietly, but I had no idea if he heard it. He looked into my eyes and I looked right back at him. We both leaned closer. Our lips almost touched.

'Y-you really would?'

'Yeah, I really would, just shut up, okay?'

I closed my eyes and kissed him, and I have no idea what kind of witchcraft this was, but I could actually feel his lips on mine. They were awfully cold but still nice and soft, and he wasn't a bad kisser, either. I wrapped my arms around him, it felt like hugging a really soft pillow. It was great, I felt shivers down my spine and I wished we could stay like this forever. Just as I thought that, I fell back on the grass. I fell right through him.

'Oh no, stupid ghost powers, don't give in. Not now, bloody hell,' he was mumbling. I sat up and looked at him with a silly grin on my face.

'So how's that for a first kiss, prick?'

'Not bad.'

'Just not bad? I queered up for you and all you can say is not bad?'

'Okay... It was... AWESOME. Vyvyan, ahh, I'm sorry for... messing it up.'

I just smiled and hugged him again as much as I could, but this time I was pretty much hugging air.

'We should go home, Rick, it's pretty late.'

He nodded, so we got ourselves together and went home. When I got into my bed, he was next to me, and we talked about completely random things and giggled for hours before I fell asleep.


End file.
